Athur's Bliss? I think not! His mad world? Maybe
by xXTheMadhattersGirl133Xx
Summary: When Arthur falls ill with a scorching fever, he falls into a a deep coma. The others grow worried when he doesn't wake up for a few days...but what is he dreaming of? Some suggested couples, inspired by Alice in Wonderland. Fruk, USUK, SuFin, Spamano etc
1. Ch 1: Falling into the world

Inhaling had never felt so agonizing to him before. His lungs seemed to clench and wither every time a gust of air whirled down them, giving him life.

He guessed the term, 'as sick as a dog' could apply correctly here, for that's how he would describe himself, if he were in someone else's shoes.

The instrument in his mouth was suddenly removed, being now held delicately in a man's fingers. His blue eyes were gazing mournfully down at the number that he had dreaded sight of.

"What is it?"

He looked up, face looking older and more worn with worry. "106. If this fever keeps up…"

"No! Absolutely not!" a man of no older than 19 snapped, his face scowling, but his eyes told a story of worry. "That isn't going to happen! He'll be fine!"

"U-Unless he starts to see hallucinations," a quieter one spoke from his eat, clutching his bear tightly to his chest. His twin eyed him, his jaw set.

"He won't! Besides, he already see's that flying mint bunny! What else could he _possibly_ see?" he insisted.

"Matthew, Alfred," the older of the trio piped up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hush for a just a minute, s'il vous plait."

Matthew, fully understanding the plea, nodded his head once. He looked at the sickened man laying in the bed. His breathing was jagged, sounding as if had hurt. He winced, deciding not to even look at him. He looked towards Alfred, who was pacing silently.

Things weren't looking well.

The sickly man Matthew had been looking at was conscious, to his own amazement. He knew he would drift off however, in fact, almost any second.

It could be worth it…

…

And then everything was black.

He was nudged awake. More or so forcefully.

Groaning, emerald eyes opened, only to see an array of unique looking plants. Such as a flower a shade of azalea, but with tulip and tiger lily petals, the stamen's large and bold. He had never seen such a flower…

But then again, he didn't recognize _any_ of this vegetation… There were trees with snake's patterns on it's bark, but, they weren't carved in. Large leaves had tiger stripes, the stripes lighter than the leaves colors themselves. Flowers were large in vibrant, looking as though they were splattered with paint. The vines were tangled within each other, looking like a battle as they were hung into the tree's branches.

"Well… You woke up, finally."

Eyes widening, he fell into alert mode. He rolled over, clambering to his feet, and looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya'."

The Brit caught sight of him. He was sitting in a branch, up against the tree, a cigarette to his lips; smoke coming from the small tube. He narrowed his green eyes at the unknown man, pulling his lips back slightly, baring his teeth a little.

"Who are you?" he shouted, his voice, surprisingly, was firm and demanding.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow, his scar across his brow now noticeable. He flicked the ashes off his cigarette, watching as they fell to a ground and onto a flowers petals; which they withered to death. He looked towards the blonde, blinking his long eyelashes that framed his green eyes. "My name is not much of a concern to you," he mumbled almost unintelligible. "What's more important, is probably where you are, is that not so?"

The blonde, suddenly feeling as though he were a dolt, looked around once more at the breathtaking forest. The stranger, as much as he loathed to admit it, was correct.

"…You are smart, for a stranger."

"And you are naïve."

He glowered. "I never asked for a response," he muttered bitterly.

"I know," the man jumped from the tree, landing on his feet with skillful ease. "But you got one without needing to ask for it. Isn't that what most want?"

"I don't like you."

"It seems we've gotten off on the wrong foot," he mumbled, rubbing his chin with his white gloved hand. "But, it's better me than her. So you, stranger," he appointed his direction back towards the blonde. "What are you addressed as?"

The younger male, feeling quite skeptical, was a bit unwilling to just give out his name. But he ignored his gut. "I'm Arthur."

The brunette's eyes glittered slightly. "How intriguing."

"And who are you?" Arthur asked.

"They call me Abel," he shrugged his broad shoulders. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Wait… Abel? Is that… Abel?" he bit his lip, taking a step closer. He looked so much like the familiar Dutchman, now that he was paying attention. He had the scar, he smoked, he was the same height, same gelled hair for Christ's sakes!"

Abel cocked an eyebrow. "I think you're mistaken. I haven't ever seen you before in my life…"

Arthur stared at him, utterly speechless with confusion. If he wasn't Abel… then why did he look like him? He admitted he didn't quite act like him; definitely much more talkative. But the similarities…

In the distance, a bell bonged; it's sound a bit haunting. Abel looked up, taking his cigarette in his mouth and flicking the ashes off again before discarding it. He mumbled something, possibly in another language. He looked towards Arthur who was staring at him.

"Abel," Arthur spoke, his voice low. His question came quickly, almost instinctively. "Where am I?"

The brunette began to walk. Arthur followed. It was a bit of a long moment before the familiar man had decided to speak. "We call this place Nirvana."

"Nirvana…?"

"Strange, I know. The red-eyed mad man came up with it, screaming it to the heaven's. I never paid much attention to him… but everyone began to call this land that. And so, it stuck."

The Brit pondered that. Then he stopped. Abel looked over his shoulder at him, stopping in his tracks as well. Arthur looked at him, slightly angered, but that was probably spawned by his confusion. "So, if this blasted place is called 'Nirvana', where is where I am from? Huh? Where is Francis? And Matthew? And Alfred? And… why aren't I sick?"

Abel cocked an eyebrow again. "I don't know… but honestly, I don't care."

And like that, Arthur felt his world crumble.


	2. Ch 2: Information is key

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews so far. I wasn't expecting anything the first day it was put up, but I'm glad to see people are actually reading. It brings a smile to my face actually~ I'd like to apologize for the first chapter's seemingly poorly displayed structure, and if there was any confusion. To clear everything up, 'Abel' is indeed Netherlands. This is my first story on FanFiction, and I am still trying to figure out all of these little tweeks and what-not. But thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

><p>Their footsteps echoed in the silence, kicking up slight dirt. Arthur held himself, staring towards the ground, trying all the least to contemplate his thoughts thoroughly. To start off, he started with general knowledge. He was in an unknown place. It was beautiful, indeed, but was it safe?<p>

There was a plant that snapped at him. He jumped back, letting out a yelp. A rumbling chuckle was heard from ahead. He glared at the brunette's back.

"Watch your step. They bite."

He pursed his lips and quickly followed the man. He decided the place wasn't safe. That meant one thing was sorted out, but what of the others? Like… what had happened to Francis, Alfred, or Matthew? He was sick, he knew that. He had felt the pain while ill. The pain in his chest, it was if he couldn't breathe. So why didn't he feel it? Why not now?

Then a chilling thought came to him.

What if…

He was dead?

He swallowed hard, and stared at the back of the man who was walking in front of him. He seemed without a care… much to Arthur's envy. "Abel?" he croaked out, trying desperately to rid himself of that chilling thought. "W-Where are we going?"

The man didn't speak for a while. This irritated the Brit. Just as the blonde was about to open his mouth, the smoker cut him off. "We're going to find someone."

"Excuse me? Who?"

"Calls himself Verrückt." [1]

"Ver… what?"

"Vare-uck-t," the man sounded out, stopping to look over his shoulder at the smaller blonde male. "It translates to insane, crazy, mad, etc. It's quite fitting if I say so myself, since he's one you'd expect to may have been hit upside the head with a hammer. But- then again that's just my opinion."

The Brit paled a little. They were going to see an _insane_ man? "And what good is that supposed to make?" he snapped, clutching himself again. Since he had come to this strange world, he had felt oddly insecure.

"It's called getting information," Abel stated, shaking his head. "I was thinking about your questions. It turns out, if anyone in this place should know, it would be him. He's one of the most experienced men in this land. That, and his brother, the seraph of this land." [2]

Arthur's eyes widened. There… was a _seraph_ here? "You mean…"

"A man with wings. Yes. More or ever he has fallen, but he isn't particularly evil. He is here to watch over a pitiful creature by the name of Feliciano. We call him Feli though, since that what he prefers to be called. The poor angel can barely keep him from danger though, what with Verrückt always there 'causing mayhem. Not that it matters to me," Abel shrugged his broad shoulders. He stopped, 'causing Arthur to bump into him. He stared down below. "Here's where you'll find him."

The Brit peered behind the muscular man, and his eyes widened at the sight. It was a dingle that dropped down at least 90ft, the bottom being a plain that looked endless to the ignorant eye. It's grass was a dark shade of gray, but it was alive. The roses the sprouted from the ground were green, the leaves brilliant shades of red, yellow, orange, blue, purple, and pinks. There were scarce trees. But the tree's that were there had blue or orange leaves, and they bore intriguing looking flowers or fruits.

"It's beautiful," the blonde gasped, Abel shrugged.

"If you're into that kind of thing," the brunette muttered. He looked at the ogling blonde and shook his head. He knew that Arthur wouldn't last long if he kept admiring this place's 'beauty'. "If you think like a hatter, you'll see it's true beauty."

And with that, Arthur was shoved down the dingle.

Arthur let out a cry as he tumbled down, smashing through fallen tree branches and debris. He tried to shield his eyes, and possibly protect himself, but he failed. By the time he stopped tumbling, he was slashed up, various parts of his body bleeding and he could have sworn he broke a bone. But no pain was felt as he slammed to the 'ground'. He let out an instinctive cry, hissing through his teeth.

"Hahaha~ Talley ho! You mongrels!"

He cracked his emerald for eyes open, and let out a groan. He had landed in someone's cart…? What?

He sat up, peering over the back of the seats that were offered, and spotted the back of the man. He was on his feet, laughing with histarics as he whipped at nothing. Arthur squeaked, attempting to rise to his feet. The man whirled around, the tails on his black jacket whipping.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"G-Gilbert?"

The familiar man grinned, but it was filled with malice. He laughed again, tipping his hat to the Brit. "Good dusk~!" he chimed, opening his auburn eyes open and staring. "May name is Verrückt! Not this Gilbert of which you speak. Now, care for some wiener schnitzel?"

He lifted his hat again, revealing a plate with some schnitzel on it. Arthur squawked. "What? Why do you have that under your hat?"

The man tilted his head, the plate balanced perfectly on his head. "Because I get hungry? Oh! No matter, we're home anyways~!"

Arthur's breath hitched in his throat. This man really _was_ insane! How could Abel just-.

He stopped.

Abel.

He looked around, his eyes frantic to intake the familiar sight of the supposed Dutchman. Where had he gone? Arthur bit his lip. He was alone again, but this time with an insane man.

"If you're looking for the pot-head," Arthur looked over his shoulder at the speaking man. He jumped off the cart, petting the air, and then proceeding to wander the back of the cart. "He isn't here! He's probably off to go and see that witch or what-cha-ma-call-it."

"Witch?" Arthur exclaimed. Verrückt helped him down, patting his head once and hoisted three bags over his shoulder. They looked heavy.

"Why yes~ He tends to do that sometimes. Although, sometimes I wonder if he and the boy have a bit of intimacy~" he laughed, throwing his head back, then skipping off towards the small cottage that lie ahead. Arthur watched, swallowing what little moisture that was in his dry mouth.

"What?" he followed the man, wiping off a bit of blood from the fall off his cheek. "Who is this witch?"

"Oopsie daisy! It seems I've spoken to much-" he kicked the door open without restraint or consideration. "-Oh Ludwig~! I have returned with all of that tea! And I even have that wiener schnitzel that you oh so love!"

There was shuffling, until a feather caught the blondes eye. Arthur's eyes widened, and then this supposed Ludwig emerged. He stood from his place on the couch, his wings ruffling slightly. He flexed them, which disturbed Arthur to no end.

"Nngh…" the seraph groaned, his eyes opened. They were a brilliant shade of blue, almost painted like the exact color of the sky. "Wiener schnitzel..?"

"Yeah!" the insane man shouted, chucking the bags that were over his shoulder to the wall. Something smashed, but to Arthur it seemed Verrückt didn't quite care.

Verrückt turned on his heel, looking at Arthur again. His grin was wide. "So! I hear from a little birdie-" a yellow bird suddenly flew in and landed on his shoulder, "-specifically _this_ guilty bird, that you are perhaps lost in this little world. Is that not so?"

Arthur blinked, his words were numbed, so all he could do was nod. Verrückt's finger tips met together, and he pursed his lips. "Hmmm. Well. I can't help you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: "Verrückt" is G<strong>**erman for crazy. Since Prussia is the representation of the mad hatter in this story, I decided he needed a different name. So, what better way than something German?**

**Seraph, actually, is just a fancy word for 'angel' if any of you were wondering :)**


	3. Ch 3: Pictures speak louder than words

_**Authors Note: Ahh. I see the reviews increased a bit. Thank you oh so much. :3 Apparently Prussia was a good choice as the hatter~ And if you were wondering, the little bird that fluttered onto his shoulder was Gilbird!3 **_

_**So this chapter is a tad bit of a filler, but I tired to make it interesting. I hope you enjoy it, because honestly it was a lot**_** of fun to write.**

* * *

><p>Green eyes stared at the mad man as he poured some sort of green liquid into a broken tea cup with his <em>foot<em>.[1] Now, all Arthur was trying to do was to eat his crumpets in peace, but it just wasn't working. He was distracted by the liquid that kept falling out, strewing over the counter, making quite a bit of a mess. Didn't this man care about anything? Or was he just naturally slobby? The winged man, who Arthur had grown a bit terrified of, was mostly quiet as he sat up on a stool that was 7 feet tall, eating the schnitzel. It was apparently his perch, and a place where he could flex and stretch his black feathered wings.

"…So you can't help me?" Arthur decided to break the silence. The insane man perked up, looking up with his eyes at the glum Brit. A grin broke across his features.

"Nope~!" he chimed, his silvery hair falling over his reddish eyes. "But, I can give information! Even though that's what you were going to wish for!"

The Brit stared at him, puzzled. Ludwig licked his lips as he looked down at the blonde. "Don't look puzzled," he mumbled; his voice was gruff. Definitely not elegant like most people suppose of an angel. They depicted their voices like velvet. Well, his was far from velvet. "You need to pay attention closer to his words. You my be able to decipher their meaning if you try."

Arthur thought a moment. Verrückt chortled softly as he pictured the gears tuning in his head. "I said, I wouldn't _help_ you. I didn't say I wouldn't _share_ with you. Hm~?"

As if a light bulb went off in his head, Arthur immediately understood.

And he felt quite stupid.

"Right," a weak smile laced in his features. "So… what is it you know?"

"Well," his red eyes watched as the last drop of the green liquid poured out of the teapot. "You are looking for Francis, Matthew, and Alfred. Such lovely characters they are in my little tale I shall tell to you~"

The Brit stared at him, lips pressed in a tight line, face stoic like. He nodded once, understanding. The silver haired man smiled, looking down at the liquid. "Once upon a time…" he started, his finger swishing some of the liquid around. "There was a boy. Oh, what an imaginative boy he was! He would think up these creations. One a cat, but had the ability to take human form. Flowers of odd colors, fields of gold, skies and clouds of candy and more. His mother used to read him stories, ones that told of dragon's, knights, jesters, kings, queens, and even a little bit of princess'. Just to spark the imagination!" he laughed, smiling widely as he stared at the ceiling. "He created a world from these stories. But it wasn't any world, it was _his_ world. He created it as he pleased. But, there was one thing missing. There were no people in his world. Just… objects, puppets, mindless dolls! They occupied the void with no people. But it wasn't as if this boy minded. He just… smiled. He visited his world often. He added new things every time he visited. He was in… bliss."

"But all was not well as he grew older," Ludwig's voice rang through the air, cutting his brother off, taking his own lead. "His mother and father had gone, leaving him alone by the age of 15. He grew a bit bitter. He developed his own, new, behavior. It wasn't too appealing to most if you had never witnessed it… but it was doable to deal with. His visits were shorter, and the time span between them grew longer, until he left this world all together. Eventually, it was uninhabited for a while."

"But then we showed up," Verrückt smiled, pointing to himself. "Ludwig arrived first, falling from the sky, landing hard onto his wings. They broke, no longer giving him the ability of flight. But that was no matter, for he found me, lost and bitter with the frustration I felt of being alone. You know what that is like, don't you?"

Arthur stared down at his tea that the little bird had poured for him moment's earlier. His lips were pressed into a tight line, his face almost drained of all color. Verrückt waited a few moments, and when he got no answer, Ludwig had took over.

"Verrückt saved me from my plight from Heaven's gates. But it wasn't like I enjoyed it."

"What does all of this information have to do with why I'm here, and where Francis and the others are?" Arthur snapped, looking up at both the angel and the hatter. They looked towards each other, simultaneously cocking their heads to the side. Verrückt smiled, looking towards Arthur who seemed as though he were fuming. "Absolutely nothing," he stated, jumping off his place on the counter, and making his way over to the blonde. "But it is indeed helpful information if you're trying to get out of this world. To know to escape is to know why you came in in the first place, yes?"

The green eyed man sighed. "Verrückt. What exactly are you trying to say to me?"

"The boy," the reddish eyed man stated. "His name was Arthur. He had the same green eyes as your own, the same golden locks of luxurious hair, and the same bushy eyebrows! Ludwig and I, even if you haven't been here for that long, believe you are that Arthur, who has come to try and rebuild your world again."

Arthur was taken off guard. He stared at both of the men, dumbstruck. "Excuse me?" he squeaked. "I do not own a world! And if I did, it wouldn't be as insane as this one is, do you understand me you bloody gits?" He climbed out of his seat, dodging smaller, cuter, objects. "And that story you told is bullocks! I am just dreaming! I know of it!"

"Denial is the first step to the truth~" Verrückt sang, tipping his flowered top hat. Arthur sent him daggers.

"I am not this Arthur. I am just Arthur Kirkland, born and raised in Brittan, and quite a proud Brit might I add! Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find more sane people to talk to while-"

But when he opened the door, there was a short scream that emitted from his mouth. Another scream counter parted his, but it was far higher, and filled with much more terror.

As Arthur stumbled back, his green eyes saw the face of a terrified brunette. His slightly longish hair bordering his dirtied face, and his clothes clung to his body; like how they would if he had just gone swimming in them. However, this was not water, it was sweat.

Arthur's eyes widened upon the vaguely familiar face. "F-Feli?" he spoke, barely above a whisper. There was ruffling behind him, and soon Ludwig was pushing his way past the blonde and over to the dirtied and obviously tired brunette.

"Feli!" he shouted, immediately going to his side, licking his thumb and wiping a smear of dirt off his delicate looking cheek. Feli blushed a light shade of crimson, and forced a smile. [2]

"Ve, angelo! [3] I am fine, honestly," he said, his voice slightly wavering in volume. "But… I have a question. Who is this?" he motioned towards Arthur, who was in Verrückt's arms.

"This, Feli, is Arthur. Arthur is lost, and we think he is _the_ Arthur, but he seems to think differently, don't you Arthur?" Verrückt explained, smiling.

Arthur glared at him. "One, that is correct. Two, stop overusing my name. It is most unattractive."

"_You_ are unattractive," he laughed, releasing the Brit. He looked towards Feli who was smiling.

"Arthur? Ve! Angelo and Verrückt have told me lots about you!" the brunette ran to Arthur's side, his brown eyes wide, as was his smile. "Did you really create this world? How'd you do it? And why are we here? Also, why'd you make that mean old hag as the queen? She's most scary!"

Arthur's head swirled as the man in front of him spoke with such a rapid pace. He shook his head, and waved him away. "Hush, hush! I have a headache right now… But I will tell you this. I. Am. Not. Arthur. Or, well, I am… Just not the Arthur you think I am! I did not create this world, and I most certainly do not plan to stay here a second longer. Now if you will excuse me-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

Feli shuffled in his poorly make-shift pocket. He pulled out a poor excuse for a photograph, and he held it out shakily.

"What is this?" Arthur scowled, eyeing the picture.

"T-This is a photograph!" Feli's voice quaked. "I took it before she could take it, and burn it along with the others. Do you… recognize him?"

Arthur took the photograph, being careful, considering it looked about 250 years old. [4] He eyed it, trying to make it out. It… was of a boy. No older than 7, grinning, a gap in his teeth of where he lost a front tooth. There were people with him, and it was the world of Nirvana around him. Arthur recognized it by the tree's patterns on the bark. He spotted a rabbit in the boy's arms. It had wings. [5]

His eyes widened, and his heart began to race.

It was he who was the boy in the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Clarification:<strong>

**[1]. The green liquid is.. Um… well, I'm just going to say it's herbal tea lol :3**

**[2]. ItaGer! Or, in a some sick and twisted kind of way it could be AngiFeli…. But on a light note there will be hints to couples such as these throughout the story. Including some crack pairings. What? I like some fluff~**

**[3]. Angelo is Italian for Angel.**

**[4]. Time in Nirvana passes by differently for outsiders.**

**[5]. Flying Mint Bunny!3**


	4. Ch 4: An idea

**Author's Notes: Thank you again, for the reviews :) So Feli, I'm not exactly sure who he was supposed to represent. So, like Germany, I created him to fit a made up role. I apologize for not updating in about 5 or 6 days. I was busy with school, and I have exams this week. It's not going to be fun :/**

* * *

><p>Tired eyes lingered, straining to stay awake. Every waking moment, they threatened, almost mockingly, to close and make the blonde drift off into sleep. But, he wouldn't. He wouldn't allow himself to rest. He would be there, <em>awake<em>, for when Arthur woke up. He promised himself.

"Monsieur…" the other yawned, his tired eyes, a mirror of the other's, cracked open slowly as he gazed towards the younger boy. "It is of no use. If you continue to stay awake, you will eventually go mad, non?"

Alfred's tired gaze wavered for a second from Arthur to Francis. He breathed out a long sigh, noticing his brother asleep in the chair beside him. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's been a day Francis,"[1] he spoke, barely above a whisper. "He hasn't woken up yet! I mean, what if he doesn't wake up at all?"

The Frenchmen yawned like a cat, stretching his arms over his head and resting them behind his mess of blonde locks. "Well, we shall see what the time has to offer, non?" he studied the American's expression. When he saw that maybe those weren't exactly the most comforting of words, he rephrased; "D'accord Alfred. You'll listen to me, non? Bien. Now… If Arthur doesn't wake up in 2 more days, I will personally call a doctor to diagnose what is wrong with him, and see fit to they can do to awaken him again. Alright?"[2]

The American considered this, his blue orbs gazing almost mournful towards the hospital's cold, cream tiled floors. He pursed his lips, moving them from side to side in thought. "…Alright," he finally spoke. He seemed unsure though, or maybe that was just the other's tired senses playing tricks on him again.

* * *

><p>Arthur said nothing as he stared at the picture of the boy. Wait, no. Of <em>himself.<em> His hands began to shake, and he stared at the brunette in front of him as if he were a deer in headlights. He gulped long and slow, trying desperately to search for words. But none came, and he was left only staring.

Feli tilted his head, bright golden eyes gleaming, making them stand out from his slightly tanned skin. "Ve, Arthur? Is something the matter?"

"It seems as though to me, little old Arthur here has found some sort of fright deep within him," the silver haired man chortled as he poured another sort of drink in the teacup. As if magic, it stayed in, and he took a sip from it. He smiled at the taste, and looked at Arthur who was sending him daggers. "Oh don't give me that look~ It'll cause you unawesome and unnecessary annoyance!"

"That makes… no sense," Arthur mumbled. Verrückt cocked his head to the side, his hat tilting a tad, his little bird fluttering and cheeping over his head. He frowned, his finger to his chin as he tossed the tea-cup over his shoulder. Arthur watched it smash against the wall, the drink splattering onto the wall and sliding down to the ground with a few trails.

"No matter!" Verrückt said, instantly out of his contemplative state, laughing gleefully. He grinned again, his 'brother' giving him a bit of an un nerving glare. He knew what the albino was thinking, and it wasn't good. "I have an idea!"

Feli smiled. "Ooo~ What is it?"

"It involves helping little old Arthur out her!" the auburn eyed man wandered to Arthur's side, draping his arm over the other's smaller shoulders. Arthur noticed the finer details of the man's attire then. The sleeve, to which he thought had just had polka dots, were actually stained with little droplets of blood. This worried him.

"Ooo~ do tell!" the smaller brunette's smile widened.

Verrückt's smile twisted into a smirk, filled with a tad bit of mischief. "Well, remember that witch, wizard, necromancer thing? I have a feeling he could help us. He knows almost as much as I, Verrückt the great. He was around when I arrived here."

Ludwig's eyes widened, and his face twisted into a snarl. "Are you jesting me?" he hollered, scaring both Feli and Arthur. Verrückt remained un phased, for instead a smile was laced onto his lips. "Lukas, that sorcerer who you are talking about, lives with the king. Do you _want_ us to perish into nothing?"[3]

The albino hatter pondered that, tapping his chin. After a moment, he grinned wildly and nodded. Ludwig let out an earsplitting screech, causing poor little Feli to hide behind Verrückt and Arthur. "You fool!"

"I am no fool," the seraph's brother smiled, sickly sweet. "It is just an idea, after all. And we cannot die, or in your fancier term, perish. This is _Arthur's_ world. If he dies here, everything else will shatter and collapse with him, somewhat if a mirror if you will. Is that not so?"

"You're right," the winged man spat. "It is _not_ so."

"Sour grapes~" Verrückt laughed his mocking laugh. "You are just angry for you have no negative counterpart in this! If you had, you would have screeched it now, in that oh so birdlike way of yours. But, since you have not, you're trying to tear down the idea. Feli seems to like it, why don't you?"

"Because maybe I don't want to _die_. Have you even considered that maybe Lukas doesn't _know_ if there is an opening to this world?"

Verrückt nodded again. "Why yes, of course~ But I have a plan B if that fails. Not that it matters. So what do you two say?"

Even if he was turned to both Feli and Arthur, Arthur knew the question was directed to him. He was tempted to say no, but he considered this. It could be a possibility to leave, and he had no other options. Besides, even if he didn't quite trust Verrückt, he had Ludwig, who seemed at least halfway trust worthy. And then there was Feli, whom Ludwig wouldn't, or shall he say _couldn't_, let get hurt. So, I guess the answer was; "Yes," the Brit mumbled, his gaze cast down towards the ground.

"How delightful! We will leave by early nightfall of tomorrow's afternoon." [4]

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**[1] I know I said in the last chapter that time in Nirvana passes differently than the regular world that America/Canada/France are in, but I decided I'd just leave it as the time passing in the same time frame for now.**

**[2] I apologize, but I am not going to translate the little tid-bits of France's little French quirks :/**

**[3]. Lukas is one of the possible human nicknames for Norway. I chose Lukas immediately, because it was the only name of his I really could pronounce /shot/**

**[4]. By this, Gil here technically means in the morning. Don't ask how. He just does.**


	5. Ch 5: Just a bump in the road

**Author's notes: I was a bit lazy towards the end with this chapter. I apologize :( But, I guess it's a tad interesting… I for one, am not all that proud of it. Hope you like it anyways~**

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't will himself to rest. How could he? He was leaving tomorrow, into the depths of some sort of... unknown world, and all he knew was that they were looking for Lukas; a certain sorcerer who could wield and manipulate magic to his will.<p>

This scared him.

He shivered silently, pulling the feather filled blanket up to his neck, as if that would rid of his internal chill. Like usual, his throat was dry. It seemed to become dry a lot lately... but it was a quirk of his.

There was a soft creaking noise, which caused the blonde to sit upright. His eyes searched the dark blindly for any signs of movement. He saw none... was it his conscious mind playing tricks on him again? Or was it…

A hand covered his mouth.

Arthur's emerald like eyes went wide.

"Sshh..." he whispered softly, the smell of smoke on his breath.

Then there was light, flickering from the oil lamp he carried. It illuminated the darkness, allowing Arthur to see the little detail there was to see in the small room up in the attic. Only a few cobwebs, and a trunk filled with possessions that probably belonged to the mad man who was in a slumber down the hall. There was a small bedside table beside where Arthur lay, and a single bulb dangled from the ceiling.

Arthur, whose heart was beating like a hammer against his rib cage, turned slowly, only to meet familiar green eyes. His eyes widened again, this time in shock. The man drew his hand away from the smaller man's mouth.

"A-Abel...?" he whispered, turning around fully. Abel was squatting on the window sill that sat above the bed. The brunette set the oil lamp next to him with a 'clink'.

"Who'd you expect?" he whispered. "The boogeyman?"

"I-I-"

"Keep quiet. You'd be amazed at Verrückt's hearing skills. Now listen to me. I did not come here just to willy-nilly with you. I have important information."

"Is it information on why you pushed me down that bloody dingle?" Arthur asked through clenched teeth. His wounds stung at the mention of it. Abel cocked an amused eyebrow up, a smirk twining onto his lips.

"No," he whispered, looking over his shoulder, as if checking something. He turned back to the blonde. "Although, if it makes you feel better, my apologies to you. Now. Listen. I, sadly, underdetermined Verrückt and his sick and twisted mind. I cannot tell you why, but you need to know this. When you come to a fork in the road with the paper flowers abloom, go right. Do not, and I repeat, go left. These words are coming from Lukas himself, just so you know."

Arthur stared at him, vexed. "Excuse me...?"

Abel let out an exasperated breath. "Lukas... the necromancer. He knows of what Verrückt is planning to do, what from his little friend," just then a little bird fluttered onto his shoulder. The blonde recognized it to be Verrückt's bird. "Lukas does not stay with the king, or at least, not anymore. Please, understand this. I cannot say anymore. I am due back to him."

Arthur clenched his fists. "Abel, what do you mean? Why are you do back? Why did you bring me to Verrückt? What is he planning to do?" he fired the questions. Abel's waves of agitation grew, as he quietly stared out the window.

"I will answer one of your questions, and you will determine which it goes to," he responded gruffly, his eyes now eyeing the door. "I, Abel, serve as both a loyal servant, and lover to Lukas. Since I am his servant, I must carry out any and all of his requests, despite being his lover, and being here is a request he asked of me." [1]

Green eyes blinked, astonished, as he spoke: "Wait, so does that mean, you left me to Verrückt because you needed to return to Lukas?"

Abel smiled. "You're a bright one, I hope you realize this."

"I do," he mumbled, crossing his arms, sitting on his heels. "But I still do not forgive you, even if you had to go and visit your little boyfriend. You left me with this... this madman!"

Abel motioned for him to keep his voice level down. The blonde covered his mouth. The brunette smirked in amusement. "You be quiet. It isn't the easiest trying to please my Lukas you know. He's like a nagging mother. Oh, he probably just heard that," he sighed in exasperation. "I'll be getting an earful when I get back. Oh well... I bid you farewell Arthur, take care."

And with that, the brunette lifted up the window, and jumped. Arthur's eyes went wide, and he peered out, frantic. But... he was gone.

"...He just...disappeared?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Ding dong the witch is dead, oh my-a coconut~!"

Arthur sighed in annoyance. That was the three hundred and seventy-fifth time the silver haired man had sung that line of the apparent song. Ludwig was getting just as irritated as he was, but Feli seemed to enjoy it, at least for the most part from his place tucked under Ludwig's wing.

"Ludwig?" the Brit asked suddenly, arms crossed, legs out stretched. "What exactly is this king like, that Lukas apparently works for?"

He knew, of course, from Abel, that Lukas didn't work for the King anymore, but he just wanted to play dumb; to absorb some more information. Ludwig pondered the question for a moment, his wing fluttering a little. Feli giggled, and pawed at a lose feather, to which made the seraph's wing twitch again.

"Well to sum it up," he grunted. "He's basically the biggest idiot you may ever meet," Arthur laughed at this. Ludwig just rolled his eyes. "But he's an excellent strategist, so don't underestimate him. He's strong too, as well as intimidating, what with the large battle axe he carries around, almost as if it were a rag doll. He's a bit of a tyrant, but it isn't as if it really matters, since he doesn't care much about Nirvana. He just cares about girls..." his blue eyes flickered to the back of his cheering brother's head. His voice dropped dangerously low. "And Verrückt."

Arthur's tilted his head. "What? What do you mean?"

"I can't say much... but let's just say they aren't the happiest of campers when either intrudes on there-"

But there was a large bump that caused the cart to jump, and Verrückt started snorting with laughter. There was squealing from below, making both Ludwig and Arthur peer over the side.

To their astonishment, there was a boy underneath the cart. Arthur's eyes widened, and he jumped out immediately, Verrückt appearing by his side as he stood in front of the thrashing male.

"It seems we've hit a speed bump," Verrückt mused with a short giggle. He squatted down, and looked at the blonde boy in the eyes. The blonde squeaked, allowing the man to lift his chin up. "Hmm. Tino the White Rabbit. Isn't this just a little whim. But then again..." he grinned. "How delightfully disturbing!"

Arthur shoved the silver haired man aside, and shoved the wheel off of the poor blonde's back. He reached under, and grabbed the suited arm, tugging 'Tino' out from under the wooden carriage. The smaller, violet eyed boy whined, and stumbled on his feet, looking at Arthur with huge eyes.

"Y...You... thank you!"

Then he started bowing down, kneeling at the Brit's feet, saying bothersome things such as 'oh thank you great one!' or 'You have my gratitude!'

Arthur, having enough of the praise, grabbed the smaller man by the cuff of his red and white suit and tugged him to his feet. "Stop with your bloody nonsense will you? I have no time to listen to you babble about such foolish things. Now, will you just tell me what exactly you're doing out here that made you get run over by that idiots cart?"

Tino eyes widened, and he immediately cowered, his rabbit ears lowering only a little. "O-Oh... I-I was running away... from there," he pointed down a pathway that seemed covered in a thicket. "B-But B-Berwald couldn't follow... Or else the King would find out, and then he'd be..." the blondes eyes filled with tears, and his hand tightened around the clothes covering the place where is heart beat. "Executed.. A-And I don't wish for Berwald to be executed!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. You have a thing with this bloody Berwald?" he wasn't exactly feeling in the kindest mood. This Tino seemed much like a timid- ...rabbit.

The ivory eyed boy stared at him, horrified. "_NO!_ He's my best friend! We've known each other from birth!"

Verrückt wolf-whistled from his place on the ground, legs crossed, and was popping a piece of schnitzel in his mouth. The man always seemed to have food... "You say that now, but when that time strikes-"

"_Verrückt._"

"Ehhh. Sorry Luddy~"

Arthur sighed, and he looked at Tino, who was blushing furiously. "Ah.. Tino. If you'd like, you may tag along with us. We're heading to the King anyway, only to see Lukas."

At this, Tino's eyes brightened. "Lukas? Ohhh! I know him!" a bright smile crossed. "He was another of my childhood friends! Along with his brother Emil![2] However, he always seemed to isolate himself from almost everyone... it was odd. But, I loved him like a brother anyways."

Arthur shook his head, and dragged the rabbit-boy into the cart, setting him beside himself. Feli, stared at Tino, that easily recognizable face of curiosity present. He crawled over to the boy, and grabbed on of his ears. "Vee!" he exclaimed, smiling widely, to which Tino squealed. "Are these real?"

Tino yelped, "Are what real?"

"Your ears!"

"O-Of course?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: [1]. Netherlands x Norway... MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE PAIRING, EVAR! :3 (Well, that and DenmarkxIceland... xD) I just HAD to throw it in there, for my own amusement~<strong>

**[2.] Emil is a possible name for Iceland, along with Egill. I liked Emil the most, and because it's popular both on Fanfiction and Quizilla :)**

**P.s… figured out who the king is yet? ;D He's my FAVORITE character of all time3 (Well... other than Australia~)**


	6. Ch 6: He just vanished!

**Author's Note: I have decided to change the rating on my story, because I have written more chapters to this story and I think it would be more appropriate for mature audiences~ Thank you for a total 9 reviews. It's nice~ But I would like to see more, if possible. I won't run solely on reviews, I just like feedback and to see how everyone is liking his story. Oh! And, before I forget, Loveless Bunny, you are correct. It isn't Spain, but Den ;D HE'S MY FAVE CHARRY~ But… he's kind of gonna seem like a jackass in this story. ^^' Eh heh heh… enjoy. Sorry for um… Ludwig's 'moment'. That's one of the reasons why I made it mature ._. This chapter is longer than the others, mainly because of this Authors note lolz.**

* * *

><p>Lavender eyes watched through the glass orb that contained the image he desired. It would take a trained eye to catch sight of his eyebrows knitting together very slightly, explaining he was slightly confused. His fingers rubbed his chin as the thoughts swarmed his head, and he let out a low murmur; "…Perhaps sending Tino as a decoy wasn't the smartest of moves…"<p>

He dismissed the thoughts, and laid his bird-like hand over the orb. It switched off, the image clouded by an ebony mist. [1]

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"So… You're the real Arthur?" his eyes were bright and wide as he stared at the Brit who sat uncomfortably before him.

"…I suppose," murmured Arthur. "Because it seems that everyone is thinking I am. Is this a problem to you?"

The blonde shook his head, and his smile appeared. "No, not at all! In fact, I'm excited, and very pleased to meet you!" he bowed his head, most likely out of habit. "I've heard many legends of you. Is it true you created Nirvana?"

Arthur shuffled in his place. "…I can't really answer that. My apologies."

The rabbit-boy blinked, but his smile remained in place. "Ah, that's not much of a problem. For, you really must be him. Most creators don't remember most of their creations after all," he emitted a weak laugh. "But not all forget. So, how does it feel to be back in Nirvana? Is it weird?"

"Mm… It's a weird place, filled with weird people. Does that answer your question?"

A laugh was heard from the head of the cart. Arthur looked over towards the madman, who pushed himself off the place of the drivers seat, and landed with a 'thump' in the back. His amber eyes glittered, and he looked at Arthur with a strange grin. He scolded; "Oh so you think we're _weird_ do you? Well, I think you're quite queer yourself! Doesn't it take a madman to create one?"

"Hyperbole's have never been my forte,"[2] Arthur answered smoothly.

The silver haired man blinked. "Hyperbole…? My my, seems as though you've developed a mouth. Eh, something I would expect from a Brit!"

"That's stereotypical, and very inaccurate. Before you start jabbering on at me, chose your words more carefully. A wise man always chooses his words more carefully."

"Whoever said I was a wise man?"

"I'm sure a wise man would be watching where this cart was going," Ludwig murmured.

His brother tilted his head, and looked over his shoulder. Arthur looked ahead as well, and to his surprise, there was a dark forest ahead. He could feel Tino trembling from next to him.

"That's the Renaissance forest!"[3] he cried. Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"Renaissance? Isn't that a period of time?"

"You'd be quite surprised that this forest's name is quite misleading~" Verrückt chimed, letting the cart roll without a lead towards the menacing looking forest. "It's where one of my buddies stays actually~"

"You have friends?"

The silver haired man stared at the Brit.

"You know, I'm growing to hate you."

"Likewise."

"Ve~? Luddy? Who are they?" little Feli questioned groggily, pointing ahead. The guardian's sky blue eyes trailed ahead, locking onto two lines of soldiers who were beginning to line up and block the entrance to the wooded area. His eyes widened slightly. Verrückt tilted his head.

"Gah!" the blonde rose to his feet, loosing his balance only slightly when the cart ceased to a halt in front of the line of men. "What the- I thought this was a-"

"Oh hello~!"

Ludwig's eyes went wide as they trained on his brother who had just so randomly appeared in front of the lead soldier, who, may he mention, was about a foot taller than he was. "Verrückt!" the seraph cried.

The man cocked an eyebrow at the mad man in front of him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Verrückt~" the albino man sang with a wave of his hand. His little bird cheeped and perched itself upon his head. "May I be so kind as to ask who of who are you?" he laughed at his little rhyme. Then his eyes lit up with a thought. "Oh! And, to be so kind, please tell me why exactly you are blocking off the road towards the Renaissance Forest."

Everyone in the cart could tell that the soldier was already annoyed with the now happy-go-lucky silver headed man. "Well…" he responded with a huff. "We got reports from the King that 'Persephone' is traveling this road, and is heading this way. We can't go against orders. Oh, and my name… well it's sergeant none-of-your-bloody-business."

Verrückt's eyebrow's raised. "Snippy. Who is Persephone?"[4]

The man sighed, and dug around his pocket for something. Eyes watched as he pulled out a battered up newspaper article and handed it to the albino. Verrückt took it, and his eyes skimmed it. Suddenly, all was deathly quiet, as everyone awaited for either to speak.

"…What's it say?" Feli asked, finally breaking the peace. Verrückt looked over his shoulder at the brunette, then back at the article. He let out a quiet murmur before turning around fully with a large smile plastered onto his face.

"It seems I must be off now," he spoke slowly, his smile growing sicker and sicker as the seconds ticked. "Luddy~ I will be back at say…" his eyes flickered down to his empty wrist. "Oh, seventeen hours half past quarter of noon-" he laid down on his stomach; making both Tino and Arthur look over the sides of the cart to see him. "-Until then… I bid you all farewell~!"

And then he crawled under the cart.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, watching attentively, and waiting for the white haired man to come out from under.

…He never did.

A silence crept over everyone, and they all looked at one another. A man stepped up, and he kneeled down and looked under the carts. Everyone watched until he looked back up, and he looked towards the head man of the soldiers. "He's um… not there, sir."

"…_What?_"

"He's not under the cart sir."

The beefy man shoved the other aside, and stared under the cart. Sure enough, nothing was there except the ground and the air. He rose to his feet again, pale as well. He stared at Arthur and the others with white lips.

"…I'm not going to ask what became of that man, since you all don't seem to look as though you all know either. But I have one thing to say… You are not allowed into this forest."

Ludwig grunted. "What the hell do you mean we can't go in?"

"Completely restricted. King's orders."

"…Alright listen," the winged man sighed, jumping out of the cart and staring the other in the eye. "We," he motioned towards the others in the cart. "Are heading towards the King's palace because we have to talk to his sorcerer. If you don't let us by, I will take matters into my own hands. And by that, I mean we can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. It's your decision."

The man rolled his eyes. "If you expect me to be afraid of you… then sorry, but you are horribly mistaken."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "Then I suppose we are going to do this the hard way… no matter…" he looked over his shoulder towards the others. "Feli, I recommend looking away. Same to you two as well."

Arthur was sure what he meant, but Tino and Feli quickly looked away. Suddenly, Ludwig lunged towards the men, a screech emitting from deep inside his throat. Arthur's eyes widened, blood splattering onto his cheek. He watched the winged man tear the man who was once standing alive limb from limb- literally.

The winged man stepped back, wiping the back of his lips with his bloodied hand. It didn't help, but I don't think that's what Ludwig wanted. The men, who were staring like deer in headlights, suddenly began to charge at the blonde. It wasn't as if he cared.

He dodged one of the spears that were intended to stab him, and slashed at the owner of the weapon's throat. It ripped open like paper, causing the man to fall to the ground- instantly dead. Arthur began to shake.

'_What… what is he doing?_' he thought to himself, as he watched Ludwig slash through a mans chest mercilessly. '_Is this… why? These men don't deserve to die! They have homes, families, a right to be in this world. What will killing all these men bring?'_

But even as Arthur thought these things, he couldn't force his voice to return, to stop Ludwig from killing. So he just watched, sulking silently.

Eventually, the seraph stopped. The last of the men killed, he shoved him aside with a flick of his hand. The blonde turned, blood drenched.

"…The way's open," he mumbled softly. "Therefore, we move onward. Arthur-" said man stared at the blue eyed man that he, at the moment, detested. "-I didn't do this out of annoyance. I did this for a reason- one you will figure out later on. Do you understand me?"

The blonde glared. "Tell me Ludwig, did you really fall from Heaven? Because I'm thinking you came from the deepest pits of hell after this incident."

The angel said nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh Prussia. How you're so out of character, but yet I love typing for you~ It's just so fun to make you disappear~<strong>

**[1]. I bet you can guess who is watching them~ *coughhedoesmagiccough***

**[2]. Hyperboles are exaggerated statements, or statements not to be taken seriously. The reason why Arthur claimed what Gilbo said was a hyperbole was because Gil called him a madman, thus leading him to deny it. Sorry if that makes no sense :D it's hard to explain ^^'**

**[3]. Renaissance is a period in time, I know :3 BUT, the reason it's called Renaissance is because the tree's are going to reflect images of famous paintings of that era. There's your little spoiler~**

**[4]. Persephone will be a character from Hetalia, just so you know ;D They'll be explained in the next chapter.**

**If there are any other questions regarding this story (because I know it's a bit confusing at times. Heck, I get confused **_**writing**_** it) message me or ask in a review. I will respond ASAP~ Now as Verrückt would say… "Goodbye little cheeplings~!"**


	7. Ch 7: Persephone?

**Author's Notes: Thanks for yet another view :3 So… I decided to mix things up in this chapter, because, you know… I wanted to~ Oh, and I apologize for how short this chapter is... *sulk***

* * *

><p>"Oh Mistress~"<p>

The silver haired man peeked out from under the table, looking up at the platinum blonde who was calmly sipping her steaming tea. He tilted his head, a malicious grin making it's way onto his lips. The female looked at him, her expression stoic.

"Verrückt-"

"Do you ever come in like a normal person?"

Verrückt looked to his left, seeing the King there, staring at him with mixture of scorn, hatred, confusion, and bewilderment. Verrückt chortled only slightly while climbing to his feet. "Ah~ Mathias~ You are here too!"[1] he clapped his hands, a giddy smile replacing his once malicious one. "I would have thought you went out drinking with one of your friends! It's a joy to see you here with your…" he looked at the Queen who was giving him a glare. "…Acquaintance?"

"Ha!" the King snorted, lifting the glass of liquor to his lips.

"I see you two aren't yet over that heated argument from last year. How dandy."

"What is it you came here for, Verrückt?" the Queen mumbled, already irritated with the silence that had been broken by the man's arrival. Verrückt's face went blank for a moment, then a wide smirk appeared and he fished in his pocket. Both royal's eyes watched as he pulled out the article the soldier had given him.

"This Persephone. Who, may I ask, is it?" he inquired, thrusting the paper for the Queen to see. The girl's eyes skimmed the article, and she quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"…Persephone. Yes, I have heard of him," she murmured, almost to herself. Her eyes glittered with something the madman may have confused as for amusement. "He murdered that small village off the coast of the gulf of Abyss. It seems many were outraged, and in disbelief that one man killed about 48 people in one going." [2]

Verrückt stared at the article, blinking his amber eyes in bewilderment. "Hmm? How come I haven't heard of this Persephone until now? He seems like an interesting kind of guy… one I'd like to meet. Say, is he an outlaw by any chance, because I for one just _love_ outlaws~ They're so rebellious!"

"Psycho…" Mathias mumbled, taking another swig from his drink.

"You say that now Mathias, but you will probably regret it when the time comes," the man gave the other a smirk, leading Mathias to furrow his brows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Don't mind him dear," the Queen mumbled, closing her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. "He speaks nonsense."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

There was a heavy silence among the cart.

Arthur had been looking out over the side, watching the scenery pass by. It seemed as though to repeat itself… or at least it seemed that way. 'What is the point of this?' he wondered silently, his gaze down casting to the ground that was littered with leaves. 'In a way, we'll just end up no where… And why do I even bother following these clowns? They're sick. One just threw a hundred men's lives away, and the other two are quaking mice who act as if they were confronted by a hungry cat.'

His eyes narrowed, and he couldn't help but feel slightly spiteful towards the three in his presence.

"A-Arthur?"

The blonde looked to his right, eyeing the rabbit boy. "What?" he muttered flatly.

"A-Are you ok?"

Emerald eyes stared back towards the ground. "Fine."

"Ludwig went off… if it matters."

Arthur's head snapped up and turned, only to see the empty place of where Ludwig had been sitting just moment's earlier. All that was left were a few black feathers, which Feli was toying at with a tiny smile.

"Feli, where'd he go?" Arthur demanded, his voice cracking for just a moment. "Did he ditch us?"

"No~" Feli sang softly, his amber eyes looking up from the ebony feather to the blonde. He gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to calm him. "Luddy just went to go be alone for a while. He felt bad about upsetting you, and he felt that being with you probably wasn't the best of ways to ease the tension," he shrugged his small shoulders, as if he were answering for himself. "He hoped you wouldn't get mad if he just wandered off for a while. Oh! And don't worry about him. He'll be back by nightfall."

The cart stopped, and Arthur practically exploded. "Excuse me? He just _left_? He left us here in the middle of this… this… _detestable_ forest? What kind of an angel is he? He is suppose to protect us! And here he is, running off like so bastard so he can go and wallow in his own pain of offending me? What kind of a jest is this! Oh- stop. Don't even _answer_ that. I can answer that for myself. It's a _sick, twisted, _and_ horrible,_ joke. He probably did this for his own amusement didn't he? The blasted wanker!"

"Such strong words…"

Arthur froze.

"…For such a twerp."

Tino and Feli looked around, fear rolling off of them like a torrent. Arthur took in heavy breaths as he stared around at the forest. The air had a strange feeling to it… one he couldn't quite place correctly.

"Sh-show yourselves!" the Brit croaked out, scanning frantically for the owner of the voice. Chuckling echoed through the forest; it was mocking, and without a doubt spiteful.

And almost like magic, two males landed in front of the blonde. One smiling, the other scowling with a look of hate.

Arthur stared at the duo, silently worried. "W-who are you?"

Almost as if on que, the two spoke, one in exclamation, the other in a mumble; "We're Persephone!"[3]

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**[1]. Mathias is a common and popular human name for Denmark, and I for one have grown fond of it~ :D**

**[2]. Yeah. 48 people isn't a lot for a village, but apparently in Nirvana it is lol. Also, this is a reference to a killer from Spain who allegedly killed 48 people and was convicted for 8 of them. Isn't Social Studies just a **_**lovely**_** topic~?**

**[3]. Yay! I hope I confused you! :D Ok, so these two are a representation of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. I wish you guys luck figuring out who they are~ The Spain mentioning in the last bullet should've given you a hint :3**

**Ps. The Queen is a physco in the anime ;)**


End file.
